Starlight
by TheLostSpirit
Summary: Two hearts yearned for each other, but the stars were growing dimmer as the night dragged on. KxH


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I just own DVDs.**

_

* * *

_

When I opened the door, it was a ball.

Haruhi stood next to a stoned pillar inside the walls of Ouran and sighed. There was all the food across the room, but the floor was so cramped that she couldn't make her way through. (She would know; she already tried.) Her hands rubbed against her dress. It wasn't the most elegant dress in the room, but it was too much for her. It was a pink corseted dress with no straps and strings galore in the front and back. A ribbon accented her chest a little bit more. The bottom of the dress stuck out with the poof from the mesh and fabric piled on.

That, and no one had asked her to dance with her.

She wasn't jealous; no, she didn't mind at all. In fact, she wasn't expected to dance, since all she was suppose to do is walk down a flight of stairs with the rest of the Host Club and hear the girls scream. But, she wanted to dance with someone to make the night a little bit exciting for her. She continued to watch the girls and boys piled into the high school dancing around and around to the waltz. The girls were smiling at their partners, yet secretly watching the Host members switch partners every once in a while.

'Kind of a waste of a dress,' she thought. She sighed again. It was pretty music, sure, but with Tamaki fluttering away on the piano and girls hovering over him, Huni twirling around with a random girl, Mori dancing next to Huni, and the Twins floating around the dance floor so many times, it wasn't worth stepping on the floor. Haruhi looked around, then started to search. He was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Kyouya?"

----

"Haru-chan!" She looked down to her right side and saw a blonde-haired boy tugging on her dress. "Haru-chan! Why aren't you dancing!" The little boy asked. She looked back out into the dance floor and began to speak.

"No one has asked me to dance yet," Huni looked with wonder in his eyes and looked around. Mori stood right behind him and he stood in silence. The music continued to play, the food continued to be eaten, and there she stood, next to her friends against a pillar. The two twins crawled around the pillar and wrapped their arms around her.

They began to each whisper into her ears. "You know, Haruhi—" Hikaru was first on her right.

"You could just ask someone yourself—" Then Kaoru continued on her left

"And dance with him, too." The two whispered together. She shook her head and ignored their advice. Sure, the girl could ask the man if he wanted to dance with her. But, that wasn't what happened around the Host Club. No, the prince was suppose to whisk the princess away and dance until the stars shined for them. The music stopped, and everyone clapped. Then, another blonde haired boy ran over to the group.

"Haruhiii!" Tamaki grabbed onto Haruhi's body and hugged her for dear life. She tried to escape, but it was no use; she was trapped in a bear hug. "You should be dancing with the rest of them to such beautiful music!" He pulled away from her and begged her. But, she refused. She was still never asked for one dance. Then, the puppy eyes came and she closed her eyes.

"Tamaki, that won't work with me. You should know that already," She mumbled. Tamaki went to his corner of woe and the twins laughed.

"Oh, she hates your music, Milord!" They both teased their Lord. Haruhi opened her eyes and heard more music play in the background; there must be another pianist in the school.

"Haru-chan," Huni tugged on her dress again. She looked down and saw his wonder in his eyes. "Could it be because you're waiting for just one person to ask you?" She didn't react; she could only looked back onto the dance floor and listen to the music fly through the air. Then, she blushed.

"It's not like that."

----

He was at the piano now, feeling the white keys hit his fingers and the black keys shudder at his touch. The ones inside continued to dance and twirl to the music notes floating in the air. He would open his eyes for moments to watch his hands fly through the wind and hear the music he was creating. It was so depressing, so inspirational. Closing his eyes, he could see the princess dancing with him with the music playing in the background, and when he opened them, he didn't see her around.

She wasn't dancing with him.

----

"Oh, dear princes and princesses, this is the last dance for the night. Grab those that mean the world to you, and don't ever let go. The night is still young, and love will fill the air tonight." Tamaki announced atop the stone stairs outside. Those that were invited grabbed their princes and princesses. They waited for the music to play. Suddenly, the piano and violins accompanying the soloist began their piece, and the dancing commenced. Haruhi stood above the crowd in a balcony, looking down at those that were able to dance that night. She slouched forward and listened to the music again.

It was so beautiful, enchanting really. The dresses that floated through the air while those that were masked held their hands and didn't let them fall. Hearts were flying to the night sky above and each heart found a star to shine next to. She smiled, and closed her eyes. Footsteps behind her walked towards her and stopped next to her. He leaned forward to watch the group dance and Tamaki play the piano.

"You know," He said. Haruhi opened her eyes. "You should be down there with the rest of them." She looked to her left and saw a dark haired boy looking directly at her with glasses concealing nothing. He was wearing the sharpest tuxedo she had seen that night, and his hair was neatly parted—just like any other day.

"Kyouya!" She gasped. "I wasn't expecting you up here," she whispered. She didn't look away.

He looked down at the crowd and frowned. "I've been around enough people for one night." She looked down to the people and started to count. There must've been hundreds! "Why aren't you down there?"

"I was never asked to dance," She mumbled. He looked up at her and she continued to watch the princes and princesses. "I mean, you guys wasted your time dressing me up like this." Kyouya's glasses hid his eyes, but inside them, they held wonder. "And, I know, if I'm not down there, then that means my debt has increased." She giggled and looked back up at Kyouya; he had his black notebook out writing down notes. She smiled.

"No, no. It's not a problem; it was a gift from the twins anyway. We have yet to get a bill from them." She nodded and looked down at the crowd again.

"You should be dancing with a princess down there," She said. "Or, maybe, just standing with the rest of the Host Club." She looked to the side; 'That's weird, they aren't there.' She heard the snap of the notebook close and she looked up at him. But, he was already gone. Her head dropped and she looked down below her. The music continued.

Soon enough, the door closed behind her, and she was left alone.

----

Kyouya stood in front of the door outside and saw those in the Host club inside the room. Tamaki was cheering for the 'Mother' to finally support their 'Daughter'; the twins, Huni, and Mori were just watching as Kyouya made a decision. He threw the notebook inside the room and everyone heard a smack on the hardwood floor. He stared at the black notepad and smiled. Grabbing the glass doors beside him, he closed the doors in front of him.

Outside, he was content.

----

Haruhi felt tears come to her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. 'Oh, it's only one dance. There'll be more in the future,' she thought. She sniffed and didn't hear the footsteps come towards her. Wiping the tears away, Haruhi never heard Kyouya clear his throat and bow to her.

"I'd rather be up here with a princess on this balcony, then down there with the princesses of nowhere." She looked behind with tears in her eyes and saw Kyouya. "Will you," He held out his hand and she watched it move towards her. "dance with me, Haruhi?" He looked up at her, and at that moment, his eyes were filled with love. She blushed and heard the violins sing a sweet melody to her heart. Soon enough, her hand was inside his and he brought her to his body. She held onto his hand as he twirled her to the music.

For the rest of the night, they danced alone. The stars above their heads shined for them with their hearts to the side. And when the music ended, they continued to look into each other's eyes with love flooding their pupils.

And when the rest of the princes and princesses left, there were two left. Inside the music room, there was two hearts beating for one another simultaneously, same rhythm and same emotion flowing through their veins. They never let go, never thought of separating at the end of the night. When the rest of the Host Club arrived to clean up, the two were still in their own world. And when they left, a cosmic event shook the world.

_When they closed the door, I was surprised with a kiss._

* * *

**Oh noes! Another cheesy ending from the one and only!**

**When will it end!? xD**

**I tried my best with a Kyouya x Haruhi pairing~ Dx It's not the best work I've done, but when I have an hour alone and I can think of an Ouran story, this is the best I can do! 8) You must be wondering, "Gee, Kyouya doesn't act like that."**

**Well, you're right.**

**But it's myyy story! xD Yes, I know I went OOC a lot in this, and I don't even know if he knows how to play a Piano! XC Oh well~ I think I did a pretty good job, don't you think?**

**Review! I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys! And! Also some suggestions for another oneshot! Any pairing! (Just no twincest or something DX)**

**Until next time!**

**TLS**


End file.
